


Every time you call my name, I'm coming back to you

by plikki



Series: Spin the record challenge [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Half-Reveal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien realises how much his loss would hurt Ladybug only when an akuma sends him into a future where he's gone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Spin the record challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994611
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	Every time you call my name, I'm coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Song 8 for Spin the record challenge, Blue - Back To You, as part of Blue's Greatest Hits compilation by yours truly.  
> Don't ask me how this happened, I don't know. I didn't expect it, but anyway, it's how my mind decided to interpret this.

Adrien didn’t know what had happened. One minute he was arguing with Ladybug mid-battle, while trying to avoid the akuma. The argument wasn’t something new, it was the same old about how she hated seeing him take the hits for her and how he should be more careful. He’d been too careless, as usual, because from what he could see, he’d been hit by the akuma.

They’d been fighting the akuma in the middle of the school day, while wherever he was now was dark. Those time-travel akumas were the hardest to deal with. They’d already been debating calling Bunnyx for help when this had happened. He didn’t know where he’d been sent, but he was sure he wanted to get back where he belonged as soon as possible.

That was when he heard the sobs. He turned around, for the first time realising that he wasn’t alone. Following the muffled sound, he found a curled up figure. He knew he had to go away, he was most definitely somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be and could cause great harm, but then the familiar pigtails and spotted back stopped him in his tracks. 

“M’lady?” He called out before he could stop himself. She jumped in fright and her head turned towards him, eyes swimming in tears taking him in.

“Chat!” her strangled cry reached him almost at the same time as her. She threw her arms around him, effectively trapping him there. Although it was already too late. “You’re here! I can’t believe you’re here!” 

Adrien didn’t interrupt her broken whispers, instead let her cry it all out. 

“I’m not supposed to be here, though,” he said when she finally quietened down. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. She blinked and her lips pursed as if she was fighting off another onslaught of emotion.

“You’re not really back then. I should have known.” Her devastated expression broke his heart. He knew he shouldn’t ask, but he wanted to know too.

“What happened?” 

She paused for a second, probably unsure if she should be telling him that but then just shrugged and started. 

“Something went wrong and you didn’t come back. It was a normal fight, but when I cast the cure, you just remained gone. Like, I’m not sure where the akuma sent you. The other people all came back but couldn’t say a thing. I tried to look for you but in vain. Where do you even start when magic is involved?” 

Well, this certainly sounded bad. He thought this was all but she surprised him by continuing.

“And then Adrien disappeared too and I didn’t know what to do. I’ve always told you to be careful, that maybe I won’t be able to bring you back sometime, but you never listened… I can’t live without both of you!”

He barely noticed the fresh tears falling from her eyes. 

“Adrien?” He asked, confused. 

“Oh, shoot. I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to know,” she said, but it was clear that this was the least of her concerns. He didn’t realise what she meant immediately. What was he not supposed to know about himself… until it clicked.

“He’s.. he’s the other guy?”

“Yes,” she sobbed. “Which makes this so hard. I can’t lose the two most important people in my life!”

He knew telling her the truth wouldn’t help. After all, in her world, she’d really lost him. This could even make things worse. But he did it anyway.

“You never thought it was suspicious that me and him disappeared at the same time?” He asked tentatively. She looked at him confused, trying to make sense of his words in her troubled state. He didn’t even know how long he’d been gone in her time, but she looked really shaken up so probably it wasn’t much.

“Oh dear,” she whispered. “Of course. How did I not think of this?” 

“It’s understandable, you’re not yourself right now.”

“To think that I wasn’t sure who I was missing more,” she laughed through tears. He felt a hand gingerly touch his cheek and leaned into the touch. “But you’re real, not just a figment of my imagination,” she whispered. “What happened?” 

“Akuma,” he said, shrugging. He saw her eyes narrow and closed his eyes in anticipation of her outburst.

“You did it again, didn’t you?” she asked incredulously.   
“I’m sorry, I really am!”

“Do you see what this is doing to me? Do you understand now what it means for me to lose you? I’m completely lost, I’m devastated, I feel like half of me is missing. It’s absolutely terrible.” 

Adrien swallowed, guilt choking him.

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug sniffed. “I know you don’t do it on purpose, not all the time. But it still hurts.”

“I always tell you that I’ll come back. Always.”

“But you didn’t come back,” she cried out and he flinched. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do…”

“Be more careful for one. You don’t need to prove yourself all the time.”

“Is this what you think I’m doing? I’m protecting you. I’m doing it for you. And sometimes it just happens… “

“But you’re too important to me.”

“If it’s down to choosing between me and you, I will always risk myself, sorry.” This was the sad true and he saw no way around it.

“Does it have to be though?” She asked, a faraway look on her face.

“What do you mean?” He saw her push her sadness aside for a moment. She obviously had something important to do.

“You go back there and tell me that we need back-up. Not just occasionally. All the time. We keep thinking that we can do this, but obviously we can’t. What use will we be to everyone else if one of us disappears or gets badly injured? Hawk Moth has unlimited time on his side. We try to do whatever we can in the limited time we have, but it’s hard.”

“Do you mean we should give out Miraculouses permanently?” He asked, astonished. 

“If this will give us an advantage, yes.”

“But being willing to risk someone else makes us…”

“Callous? I don’t care. I mean, I don’t want anyone to get hurt. But if I have to choose between you and anyone else…” He saw through her easily. She was using his own argument against him and he had nothing to say in response. 

“Should I also tell you… you know?” Her eyes softened as she understood even without him spelling it out. 

“Yes, Adrien, tell me everything. If only I’d known that I might lose you so soon, I wouldn’t have insisted on all the secrecy.”

Suddenly everything looked blurry, losing its sharpness. She realised what was happening as well.

“Go and don’t forget what I told you!” She reminded him before disappearing completely. He was back on the sunlit rooftop, the light bright in his eyes. He blinked before focusing on the Ladybug in front of him. 

“Well, at least you’re back,” she huffed. She was trying to sound nonchalant, but he knew better now. He really hoped that he’d manage to prevent that future from happening and all the pain from hurting her.

“I have something to tell you.” He said and his serious tone obviously surprised her.

“What is it?”

‘That akuma sent me into the future. A future. And you told me some important things.”

“Don’t you think it’s dangerous, to meddle with the future?” He could sense a fear in her, which he couldn't explain.

“If it’s our future, we have to do whatever we can to change it. Something bad happened to me there.”

“You’re here now,” she said gently but her eyes were sad, no doubt she was imagining that future. 

“I am. And I’ll do whatever I can to be always here with you.” 

“Let’s talk then.” 


End file.
